Sweet leaves
by NemoAves
Summary: GF/Epic mix. For the wonderful Candlehat of tumblr, who got me into the forrest dads (Prof. Bomba x Ronin) ship. And you guessed it! Prof. Bomba-Fiddleford and Ronin-Stanford Pines. So fiddlestan Also, I have changed a few names to better fit their roles. So! Ford-Stanford-Grunkle Stan. Lee-Stanley-the Author. *Written before A Tale of Two Stans, names will remain unchanged Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

One- A late Night

Ford Pines, Captain of Queen Carla's Guard, grinned as he and his particular squadron returned to Moon Haven, stronghold of their people and residence of the their ruler. Their patrol had been a huge success, as usual. They had had a nice little skirmish with some enemy Boggan troops and had had the pleasure of messing with the resident stomper once more.

It was a tenacious and particularly goofy specimen, a male determined to find out about their whereabouts and the like. They had managed to set him on a trail that would lead him running about the forest all night, and on the completely wrong side at that.

Damn it was good to be a Leafman.

With a nod he dismissed his soldiers for the night and made the way to his Queen's chambers. He found her talking with her favorite advisor, his twin brother Lee.

"-and just because the Boggan leader has the hots for ya doesn't mean we can just be all nice and relaxed tomorrow, the day you choose the next ruler of the forest! Especially since skirmishes and small battles occur between our peoples despite the "truce" you two declared when he came to power!"

Lee threw up his hands, each laden with six fingers, in exasperation as he spoke to his Queen and his (and Ford's) childhood friend. For her part Queen Carla let out a laugh as she sat at her desk, it was an open sound that had graced both private and public settings alike.

"Really Lee, the way you talk of King Down's kind attention is too much." She said with a knowing grin.

Ford scoffed as he entered the room and respectfully bowed, "Please, we all know he wants ta have a chance at ya. And Lee is right, we should keep our guard up."

Queen Carla rolled her eyes good-naturedly at him, "I've told you before to stop bowing Ford. For the last hundred years I've tried to get both of you to stop."

Despite the current topic of conversation both brothers grinned before saying in unison, "And we will after tomorrow."

Ford walked closer and clapped his brother on the shoulder as way of greeting as he continued speaking,

"Until then, I'll show ya my respect as my incredibly attractive and benevolent ruler and tell ya that there will be a massive escort tomorrow. No exceptions, your highness.

Hell, if you ask me we should just have a squadron go out and pretend to stop for a drink while a pod is picked up and then taken back to you."

Carla shook her head with a sigh before finally nodding and getting up out of her chair. She walked about the pair as she spoke, walking in a way so that her lovely legs were showcased by her skirts. She couldn't wait to return to wearing short pants again, she hadn't gotten to wear them since becoming queen,

"Alright, alright. Boys I understand your concerns, really, but there is a proper manner of doing these things. I must arrive in person to choose a pod, I have to feel for the right one. As chosen by the forest. And we must have the proper open celebration, with everyone in attendance.

 _Including_ the Boggan King Thistle Down, who is just as interested as keeping the balance as I myself. Despite the actions of individuals of his kingdom.

But, there will be as many Leafman soldiers and protocol as you like. Is that acceptable?"

She turned to them and raised a brow, a wry grin on her face.

Lee and Ford shared a look before nodding at her.

Queen Carla grinned, "Wonderful. Now both of you, out! It's late and we should all be well rested for tomorrow."

She walked over to the twins and quickly placed a kiss on each of their cheeks.

"Good night boys."

With smirks Lee and Ford bowed and said " _Good night you highness_!"

"Honestly, I will not miss that. Now out you two!"

With chuckles the two men made their way out and down the hall to their own quarters.

"So, how did patrol go?" Asked Lee as he walked.

Ford grinned, "Oh boy, we ran into that stomper again."

"Really!"

"Oh yeah! Let me tell ya all about it!"

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Fiddleford McGucket sighed tiredly as he wandered home. According to his watch it was just past 5am. He had been running about the forest, chasing his research, for the last ten hours now.

He was just about to collapse. He barely had the energy to unlock and open the door to his home, an old and rickety thing out on the outskirts of civilization. It was surrounded by lovely woods.

Just the way he liked it.

He quietly closed and relocked his door and began to rub his neck as he wandered down the hall. He let out a small yelp when a lamp in the nearby den suddenly turned on, filling the dim home with light. He looked over and with little surprise saw his ten year old son, Galen, sitting in a chair. He was dressed in pajamas and help a deep frown on his face.

"And where have you been? You said you'd come back by 5 _in the afternoon_ yesterday. But it's morning! You said you'd be in time for dinner. I had made grilled cheese sandwiches!"

Fiddleford felt guilt settle in.

"I-I'm sorry son. B-but I found some evidence of-"

Galen cut him off, "I don't care. It's so late it's early, we're both tired and you need sleep. Go to your room and we can talk about it later."

"But I-"

"No buts dad. You need to start taking better care of yourself! Look at you! All skinny and sickly with bags under your eyes and an overgrown mullet! If you don't try to at least _look_ sane they won't let me come visit anymore! I don't want to be stuck with mom and her new boyfriend in California all summer, I want to be here with you!

Now go to bed! You can tell me what you found later."

Fiddleford felt himself deflate even more than he already was, but all the same he smiled. The irony of this scene wasn't lost on him even at this stage of sleep deprivation.

"Alright, alright. Later. Good night son."

"Good morning dad."


	2. Not According To Plan

_HERE WE GO :D_

Two- Not According To Plan

Lee Pines wrote contently in his journal, at least until he felt a tug on his sleeve and looked over to see Queen Carla giving him a fondly exasperated look.

"Lee, _parade_ , pay attention."

The royal advisor heard a few low- but good-natured- laughs from the surrounding soldiers, those who also stood upon Queen Carla's flower carrier and flew nearby on birds. One bit of chuckling in particular was his brother, who was not too far away on his own humming bird mount.

Lee gave a sheepish grin as he quickly stowed his book and handmade writing utensil away in his vest. Satisfied, Queen Carla gave her friend a grin and then returned to waving happily at the crowds. Her smile grew just a bit brighter as she spied the Boggan King Thistle Down and his entourage. He stood with other forest nobility – though they kept a large space around him and his kind- and he visibly brightened upon seeing her looking at him.

He waved back.

Lee saw this and gave a snort.

The Queen of the forest ignored him.

All who watched the parade cheered as their ruler passed by, excited to see her and excited for the celebration. That night a new ruler would rise and it was assured that they would be just as wonderful as the soon to be previous one had been. Also, many could still remember when a Leafman girl would delight everyone with her graceful dancing.

They were excited to be able to see it again.

One individual in particular was a white Marigold female, she was the mother of two bright and energetic twins. They were a bright magenta and yellow Marigold girl and a white Marigold boy. Both eagerly looked on as the parade passed by.

"I want to be Queen someday Dip!" Said the girl.

"That's not how it works Maple." Answered her brother.

"I know, but imagine if I could be!" She said excitedly.

"Yeah, the forest would be doomed." Dip said playfully.

"Hey!" Maple shoved him, laughing.

The mother watched on, amused.

None of the happy crowd really paid any mind to the small number of Boggan soldiers lurking in the shadows, mainly because they knew there were additional Leafmen hidden away in the trees. In consequence they didn't notice when they left and quickly made their way back into the forest.

Finally the procession arrived at its destination, Ford watched intently as his Queen descended and walked along the lake surface towards the pods and their caretakers. Despite his focus on being ready for attack the captain of the guard still smiled easily when he saw his friend choose her pod.

Queen Carla lifted the fragile bit of plant life high for a moment, reveling in the choice told to her by the forest itself. All too soon it was over and she returned to the float. With a small sigh of relief Ford directed the procession around and back toward home.

He shared a smile with his brother, and the two basked in their success for a brief moment.

And then the moment died.

As they had been distracted a black arrow had been shot from high in the sky. It hit right in between Lee's feet. Everyone looked up and watched as a small number of Boggans atop a fleet of bats and owls flew down. More arrows rained from the sky.

"Attack!" Yelled Ford and he flew his bird over to cover his brother and his ruler.

As his troops engaged the soldier gathered up both Lee and Queen Carla on to his mount and quickly set off. He spotted his second in command and bellowed,

"Cover us!"

The solider saluted and quickly began ordering his fellows with precision.

The trio set off into the forest at high speed, eventually getting above the trees and high into the air.

"Well, that was unexpected." Said Queen Carla.

"It really shouldn't be!" Intoned Lee from behind her, the twins had made sure she was seated between them.

Ford was about to retort an 'I told you so' when a sound caught his attention. With quick actions he swerved his bird to the side just as two black arrows whizzed by. The three looked back and saw who their attackers were.

It was a pair of Boggans, a general and his lackey who had been vocally against a partnership between the forces of the forest. Not too far behind them were a few foot soldiers.

General Bill and his captain Gideon laughed as they took aim again.

"You!" Growled Ford.

"Hello Pines! A lovely day for an execution, is it not?" Crowed Bill.

With another laugh the two released their arrows. Once more Ford evaded the projectiles. He couldn't attack with his passengers on board. He looked down at the canopy and got an idea. He looked back at his ruler and said,

"Think you can use your forest mumbo jumbo to play some defense?"

Queen Carla grinned.

"You know it."

With that Ford flicked the reigns and they took a nose dive into the trees.

"After them! Make sure they get on the 'correct' path" Ordered Gideon.

The soldiers followed after them. The two Boggan leaders grinned and then joined the pursuit as well.

Lee let out a yell as he held on for dear life, as his brother took as quick and evasive maneuvers as possible to try and escape their pursuers. As consequence they eventually got off course. Even with Queen Carla directing trees and other plant life to run interference the three were becoming overwhelmed.

Lee gritted his teeth as he made sure to keep his Queen out of the proper line of fire.

His body was a good enough shield as any.

8888

Fiddleford gave a snort when he returned to consciousness, he released a large yawn and stretched out. The short man made a pleased grunt upon getting several joints and the like to successfully crack, when he looked over at his clock Fiddleford saw that it was almost noon.

Almost seven whole hours of sleep. That was a first for the last fortnight. With a slightly groggy groan the tired man got up.

He could sleep more later on, after he had gotten some food and looked over the data he had gathered. With sedated movements the botanical researcher showered, dressed and went down stairs.

When he entered the kitchen he spied his son sitting at the table, bowl of cereal and a book in hand. He smiled upon seeing the scene.

"Mornin' Galen" Said Fiddleford brightly.

Galen looked up and smiled slightly at his father.

"About time you got up, but I'm not surprised with how late you came back."

Fiddleford laughed sheepishly at the light reprimand in his son's tone. He'd make up for that. Soon.

When Fiddleford remembered just _why_ he had been so late he grin widely at his son.

"I'm sorry I was out all night Galen, b-but I can show ya why! I got some amazing data last night! W-where's my pack!?"

Galen watched his father run off and sighed, he'd have to make sure he at least ate SOMETHING.

Again.

With slow movements Galen finished his cereal, placed his bowl in the sink and then gathered a few fruits into his hands. With that he walked over to his father's computer and mess filled den, where the energetic man was going on about "fluctuations" and "video evidence" to no one while he set everything up

It didn't take more than a few seconds for the young boy to realize that Fiddleford was talking to him, he had assumed Galen has followed him and had actually been directing his excited words to him. Not realizing he had been alone in the room.

With a small sigh Galen approached as Fiddleord brought everything up to the monitor. The botanical researcher looked over at his son and grinned at him.

"-and all of it was worth getting! Even if I did hit my elbow so many times last night, ow."

Galen looked down and saw that his father's elbow was indeed red and slightly bruised from repeated hits. He hissed in sympathy.

Fiddleford waved it off.

"Look at this video I was able to capture!" Crowed Fiddleford excitedly as he showed his son footage from his night vision equipment.

One the screen Galen saw a grainy green and black landscape, the camera would swing about every so often and Fiddleford's breathing was audible. Every so often small things would fly about and overhead.

"Ya see?!" Asked the scientist excitedly.

The footage looked no more spectacular than that of the more mediocre "ghost hunting" TV shows. At Galen's flat expression Fiddleford scoffed good-naturedly and went back to the footage. He played back the tape much more slowly and pointed out, frame by frame, every time one of his "targets" showed up.

To Fiddleford they looked like tiny men and women on birds, to Galen then looked like grainy and out of focus birds too fast for his dad's old equipment.

"Birds. They're birds, dad." He said tiredly.

"Of course they're birds! Just- oh come on! You don't see the people on them?!"

"Looks like feathers to me."

Fiddleford sighed, his son had that tone that said he wouldn't believe him no matter what he said. He then brightened up.

"Okay, Okay! How about this then?!"

Fiddleford then pulled up some audio and played it over the speakers. He and Galen both listened as the sounds of bats and other nocturnal life filled the room. When it was over the researcher looked over at his son.

"Did ya hear it?! H-here, let me alter the sound a bit."

Fiddleford fiddled with the controls a bit and the audio played again, but now a sound that had been underneath the others was more audible.

They listened again.

Unimpressed Galen slowly answered, "It sounds like…voices. Voices laughing and shouting."

Fiddleford was nearly giddy. "And what do you think about that?!"

"I think you should eat something. Start with the apple."

Here Galen presented his father the first part of the meal he'd try his hardest to force down his throat.

Fiddleford looked at the fruit a moment before sighing and giving his son a wry look, he then took the apple and bite into it.

After swallowing he asked, "Still not convinced huh?"

"Nope. Still think you're crazy as a loon. What about the other stuff you went to research, on those rare flowers that only bloom during the new moon?"

"Oh, that." Fiddleford rolled his eyes and picked up his notebook.

"I found those quickly enough, it's honestly a surprise that no one's been able to easily find them before. Let alone in action. Tonight they're set to bloom. I got all sorts of diagrams and notes. And I plan to go out later and take samples."

"Cool! Trade?"

With another eye roll Fiddleford took the rest of the fruits from his son while Galen took hold of his father's notes and flipped through them. The researcher watched his son as he took another few bites of apple.

"Ya know, it was my research on the forest people that lead me to those flowers."

"Actually, it was your stumbling near a patch of them while chasing the "forest people" that helped you find them." Retorted Galen as he looked over a side view drawing of the flower.

"You say tomato and I say tomahto." Answered Fiddleford lightly.

He knew his son didn't really believe him, none did when he was inclined to explain his findings, but it was nice that Galen took the time to at least listen to him about everything he found. When others had heard only a fraction of his findings he had been threatened with both unemployment and psychological evaluation.

Only an elaborate act of saying it was all a joke had saved him from that, barely, but he had continued his research in secret. Determined to find the evidence he needed to prove he was right.

Five years and a recent divorce later he was still trying to gather his proof, with a son who acted much too old for his age.

"No one says "tomahto" dad. I'll get started on making an outline of what you should talk about in your report to the research center."

Fiddleford leaned a bit in his chair as he looked at his son, his thoughts leading him to feel some guilt.

"Sh-shouldn't you be more interested in playing…anything? Videogames? Board games? Spin the bottle with some local children? As much as I appreciate the help and all."

Galen gave a snort and a slight glare.

"Not this again. Dad I do play those things, on the computer and at Mom's. And even if there were any "local children" I wouldn't do that last thing. Yuck. I do _this_ because I want to, I want to help you. Help you help others and help keep you out of the nut house! "

Galen paused a moment and pointed a finger at his father, "Now you finish eating those fruits and work on… this for a while. When I'm finished on the outline I'll come back and we can get ready to talk about some real science."

"Real science? You don't think this is real science?! Still?!" Asked Fiddleford for the countless time, gesturing towards his system of monitors and piles of notes and evidence.

For the countless time Galen answered with a flat "No." and walked out of the room.

Fiddleford watched him and then called out "I'll change your mind someday!"

"No you won't!" Was the returned yell.

Fiddleford shook his head and then returned to his work. More determined than ever to prove what he knew was the truth.

An apple, banana and half a peach later he was interrupted. Something was being picked up by his perimeter cameras. The new ones he had set up further into the forest just earlier in the week. With excitement he watched as rapid movement was displayed before him, his machines began spouting data at him.

Fiddleford felt his heart begin to race, this was it! He knew it!

Something grand was about to happen.

In a flurry of movement the researcher gathered what he could and ran out the house, shouting a half jabbered explanation to his son as he charged through the back door. Galen's answering pleading for him to stop and "wait for just a second" were lost on his ears.

Fiddleford's mind was on other things.

He ran, huffing and puffing toward the target area. Beyond excited.

Ford Pines was not excited. Rogue Boggans were hot on his trail and he had two passengers slowing him down. One of whom was the true target.

They were so off course!

Ford took a hard left and cursed when the trees suddenly grew denser. They were so doomed.

The sound of more arrows was heard and Ford prepared himself. And suddenly, there were more Boggans.

But they blocked the incoming shots from their comrades instead of attacking the three on the humming bird.

"King Down!" Said Queen Carla excitedly.

The benevolent ruler of the Boggans gave a grin as his small troop did battle with their shocked brethren.

"You were hard to keep up with! My own surveillance team barely caught on to what was happening! Now go!"

Ford nodded once and kept going. Not wasting any time. Queen Carla and Lee looked back and watched as King Down blocked a blow from his enraged general.

"Traitor!" Snarled Bill.

"It's you who is the traitor!" Returned the King.

The two also saw Gideon lining up another shot their way.

"Look out!"

Lee bodily covered his ruler and moved them both to the side, Ford heard his brother's warning and looked back in surprise instead of ducking. The shot hit his shoulder, he cried out and lost his grip on the reins in his shock.

Queen Carla and Lee watched in horror as Ford fell from the bird and into the hidden depths of the lower canopy.

"NO!"

"Ford!"

Ford Pines felt his shoulder burn in searing pain as he rapidly fell. The damn projectile had managed to piece his armor and the tip had sunk into him. He watched in pained helplessness as he traveled the impossible distance to the ground. He saw the trees try to catch him but they were too slow.

He was sure the ground would be the only thing to meet him.

To his complete surprise, it didn't. Instead he was caught in a large and soft hand. That of a stomper.

A familiar one.

Fiddleford stared in awe as he managed to catch the little thing he had seen fall from far above him, he watched as the tiny man shifted in front of him. Though he barely moved his entire form vibrated with the accelerated rate he existed at, he even left after images!

"Oh my lord."

Fiddleford's sense of triumph and wonder was cut shot as he noticed something sticking out of the little man's shoulder. It looked like an odd little stick, but as he looked closer Fiddleford saw that is resembled an arrow.

"O-oh my! Y-you're hurt! W-we need to take that out!"

He began to rummage in his pockets, Fiddleford knew he had a pair of tweezers somewhere.

Ford reacted in horror as he realized that he had landed right into the palm of the "local kook" of the forest. The giant stomper went on excitedly at him, his grip tightening on him just enough that he couldn't move without injuring himself more.

He looked around to see if any aid was nearby but he saw none.

"Son of a-"

"Here we are!" Intoned Fiddleford over him, cutting the Leafman commander off.

Ford watched tensely as Fiddleford brought the tweezers in close, to him they looked like a pair of giant metal claws ready to pull off his head.

"Get away from me ya stomping idiotic nerd!"

Ford struggled more despite the pain but Fiddleford managed to keep his grip.

"C-calm down! I just w-want ta help! Ya little moron!"

Griped Fiddleford as he went ahead and gripped the arrow with his tweezers, with a deft tug the thing was out and Stanford was yelling out a storm. Curses rang out from his mouth.

At just this moment Queen Carla and Lee broke through the leaves, the forest leader at the reigns and her advisor holding the pod. They gasped in horror as they saw their comrade in the hands of Fiddleford. Crying out in pain and bleeding.

"We have to do something!" yelled Lee.

"We will!" Assured Queen Carla, with determination she directed the bird forward and raised her hand high.

With a wave she cast out her magic over the human man "attacking" her friend.

Fiddleford didn't realize he was shrinking at first, he was too busy momentarily examining the Boggan arrow in his hand to notice both his decreasing size and the groaning Leafman in his other palm. But it quickly came to his attention, and when it did his eyes met Ford's. The two of them shared mutual looks of terror as they rapidly approached the forest floor.

The two hit the ground hard; Ford managed to roll so his landing wasn't too bad.

Fiddleford wasn't so lucky, he bumped and bounced, and hit his head on a rock.

Losing consciousness.


End file.
